Tantalising Trifecta
by Jude Morgenstern
Summary: three oneshots of shameless smut. pairing Laxana; swearing, lemon and other adult themes. if not your thing dont read. request fics
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is shameless smut, no plot, just smut, so if you don't like it, don't read. Ok that sounded mean, but you get my point. This was a request from a friend, though I don't think she'd want her name put to this particular fan fiction… heh. Anyways, I wrote this at the start of the year, and I admit my writing skills were a lot more rusty so if you've read my other stuff keep that in mind. Anyways, read and enjoy! (this is one of the few times where reviews are optional :P)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Cana slumped onto the ground, obviously unconscious, the man sitting opposite her giggled at her sleeping form. The pair were surrounded by the gaping faces of Cana's guild mates as he stood, stumbling towards her. Bacchus reached down, fumbling with the clasp to her bikini top. Once he secured his prize he swung it aloft.

"I'll take this as my trophy." he said, walking out of the bar on shaky legs. Laxus stood, moving so fast his chair toppled to the ground. No one noticed his outburst as they were still caught up in the dramatics of the moment. He swiftly unbuttoned his shirt, kneeling he closed it around Cana's naked form. Laxus gathered her into his arms as Freed appeared at his side.

"What are you doing?" Freed asked, noticing the strange way Laxus eyes lingered on Cana's face.

"What does it look like? I'm taking her home." He replied in his usual lazy tone, but the strain in his voice didn't go undetected by his best friend.

"Well, make sure she's alright." Freed said, stepping back out of the way as Laxus carried Cana out of the door, his eyes trained to her face. Freed couldn't keep the shock out of his expression as he watched Laxus leave, eyes glued to his back.

I'll make that bastard pay Laxus swore to himself as he gently lowered Cana onto his bed, pulling the covers over her. Laxus lightly brushed her fringe away from her face, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. He then turned to the dresser adjacent his bed and wrote a quick note on the tacky hotel stationary in the unlikely case she woke before he returned. Leaving the bedside lamp on he left the room, locking the door behind him. Now he was searching for blood.

Laxus travelled the city, trying to locate the scent of Bacchus. After what seemed an eternity of searching Laxus came across the faintest hint, carried to him by the wind. Laxus followed it, anticipation growing as his eyes locked on to a solitary figure holding a flask, stumbling down a deserted back street lined with garbage. Laxus dropped from the roof, closing in on his prey. Bacchus spun around, leering at his opponent.

"Hand over her top now and I'll let you live." Laxus growled, unable to contain his rage.

"Who are you? Her daddy?" Bacchus giggled at his own joke, slugging another mouthful of whatever poison he preferred.

"No, her _daddy_ is Gildarts, I'm her man." Laxus growled, lighting gathering like a cocoon around him.

"You sure you want to do this? A drunken falcon is not one to be trifled with." Bacchus said, slugging down the last of his drink.

"I don't care who you think you are, I'm not going to let you leave with her top." Laxus retorted, hoping for a drawn out fight. Bacchus stumbled forward, his hands giving off feint a crackling sound.

"You'll have to beat me first." Bacchus said as he launched forward with surprising speed, his hands landing blows with such ferocity that even with Laxus' heightened abilities he had trouble anticipating. There was no pattern to his attack, but it seemed to be having a greater effect on Laxus than mere physical blows could produce. Laxus stumbled back, lighting beginning to reform around him.

"Fist of the thunder dragon." Laxus yelled as his fist connected with Bacchus' torso, sending ripples of lightning through Bacchus' body. Unprepared for such an attack, Bacchus fell limp at Laxus' feet, groaning. Laxus reached down, pulling Cana's top from where it was knotted to one of Bacchus' belt loops.

"Never underestimate the power of Fairy Tail." Laxus called over his shoulder as he walked away from the groaning man, slightly disappointed he wasn't more of a challenge

Cana opened her eyes groggily, clutching her forehead as she could feel a migraine coming on. A glass of water was being pushed into her hand. She closed her fingers around it, letting the chill seep through the glass into her flesh. She gulped greedily at the water, hoping it would settle the queasiness building in her stomach.

"Here." Laxus said, offering a small bottle of liquid he had picked up from the old witch at the infirmary. "It'll make you feel better." he said dumbly, watching her swallow all of it in one go. She glanced down, noticing for the first time she was in Laxus' shirt, in his bed, with his concerned face watching her every movement.

"What's going on? Why am I here... wearing your shirt?" she asked, unable to remember much about last night. Muddled memories were always a bad sign.

"Maybe you should wait a little before you find that out, you've been out for quite a while, by your standards anyway." Laxus said, taking the empty cup from her and going to refill it.

"I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be Laxus, give it to me straight." Cana said, clutching the duvet to her chest.

"When have I ever not given it to you straight Cana? You're as dramatic as that idiot Natsu." Laxus said dryly. When he didn't continue Cana raised an eyebrow.

"It's that bad huh?"

"Ok fine, you want to know right now?" he asked, handing her the glass of water. She nodded, sipping cautiously from the water. "You entered a drinking the contest against a mage from Wild Four, Bacchus I think." She nodded, not sure where this was going. "He drank you under the table, then while you were unconscious he took your top as a trophy." Cana looked mortified, subconsciously pulling the duvet to cover her chest completely. "Oh, that reminds me," he got up and walked over to a chair in the far corner of the room and retrieved a familiar blue bikini top. He tossed it at her, falling into her lap.

"So the entire guild saw me topless." she said, embarrassed tears burning at the back of her eyes.

"Well, by that point a lot of them had already passed out or gone home…" Laxus said, trying to play down the fiasco. She smiled at the attempt but was still way to ashamed to even think about facing the guild.

"So you went and got it back for me?" she asked, the idea of Laxus going that far making her feel a little better.

"Yeah well, only I get to take your top off." he grinned mischievously. Cana smiled, leaning forward so that she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Is that so?" she asked, closing the distance between their lips with a quick movement. Laxus' tongue entered her mouth, tugging her lips further open. Cana grabbed his shoulders, gently pulling him on top of her. Laxus grunted with the effort of keeping his lips of hers while transferring his body on top of hers. Soon they had to break for breath.

"Yes it is." he grinned, kissing her again. Canna surrendered to his will, her arms snaking around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. She ran her hands down from his neck onto his chest, sensing out every muscle with her fingertips. She could feel his chest expand and retract with each breath, the rapid beating of his heart, his tensed shoulders. He through the duvet away, her legs wound around his hips. Laxus broke away from her lips.

"Are you sure?" he asked, concern creasing his face. She nodded, capturing his lips once again.

Laxus shifted his weight so he could unbutton the shirt Cana was wearing. Once finished with the buttons he tugged viciously, pulling it from her shoulders. Her bare breasts pushed against his chest sending chills across his skin. He reached up, first caressing her breast then slowly strengthening his grasp till he was massaging it. Laxus moved to her neck kissing and nipping his way down to her nipple which was already hard in anticipation. He licked the tip knowing she liked it, a shudder ran through her. He lowered his lips, taking her breast deep into his mouth while massaging the other. Cana moaned deep in her throat, her fingers threaded through his hair.

After a few minutes Laxus began to work his way down her torso, kissing a trail which lead to her guild mark. Laxus lent back, pulling down her skirt and panties in one movement.

Cana's mouth set in a determined line that Laxus was too preoccupied to notice. She sat up, pushing him down onto his back. Now free of all the clothes restraining her she jumped on top of him, kissing his neck, her breasts resting on his chest and her hips grating against his. Cana fumbled with his belt, Laxus raised his hips to help her struggle. Once the belt was done away with she unzipped his pants, slipping both his pants and briefs down his muscular legs.

His erection rested against Cana's inner thigh. Laxus sat up, unable to control his need to crush her lips beneath his. Cana broke away, her hands grasping his shoulders. She rose to her knees then slowly lowered herself onto his waiting member. Laxus let out a gasp, his lips moving instinctually to her breast.

"Laxus" Cana moaned, her breathing transforming into lustful pants. She rose slowly, almost causing him to leave her entirely before descending just as painstakingly slow. Cana kissed the top of Laxus' head, the message clear- she was in charge.

They continued that way, Cana setting the pace and the familiar tingling feeling filling the pair. Cana's toes curled as she began to pick up the speed, her body writhing in his arms as she slammed down onto his cock, their connection stretched to the maximum. Laxus was growing more and more desperate with each passing second. He knew she was close to the edge but he was so wound up.

"Cana… please" he moaned pleadingly. Cana nodded, her expression one of expectation.

"But you better deliver." she said, fingers digging into his shoulder blades. Laxus grinned, snaking an arm around her hips and pressing her against him, determined not to break their connection. He spun Cana underneath him, beginning to thrust. He dug his fingers into the mattress as he could feel the end approaching, thrusting harder and faster. Laxus let out a sigh as he passed through into oblivion, but Cana wasn't there yet so he continued to thrust, trying to get across the finish line. After a few moments Laxus thought she might need a little extra push so he shifted his weight while still thrusting into her. He slid a finger between her folds, trying to locate her clit. Once he found it he began rubbing in a circular motion, watching intently as she gasped beneath him and all tension left her body. Laxus stopped, retreating from her depths and laid motionless beside her, breathing softly. Cana smiled, placing her hand on Laxus' chest. She rolled onto her side, her back pressing against Laxus' side. Laxus took the hint and enveloped her in his embrace, covering them with the duvet.

Laxus was drifting off when he felt Cana shift, causing her naked arse to rub against his cock. Before he could think about what was happening blood began to flood to his crotch, deigning his already over excited cock into over drive. Cana obviously felt the protrusion against her backside, her body relaxing against it. Cana reached for his hand, resting it on her breast while grating her hips against his dick. Laxus pulled back his hand while kissing her shoulder reassuringly. He pushed his finger towards her anus, circling the opening erotically. After he was satisfied she would grant him access he forced in one finger, triggering shudders of pleasure form his partner. He then inserted another finger, Cana flexed in response, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. Once he was sure she was wide enough for him to slide in smoothly he grasped her hips, slowly thrusting into her while removing his fingers. Cana moaned quietly, grasping his hand. Laxus pushed Cana on to her stomach, roughly holding her hips.

"Show me what you've got bug zapper" Cana called smugly over her shoulder. Laxus grinned menacingly.

"I'm going to make you regret calling me that." Laxus growled, his fingers sinking into her flesh.

"Oh yeah?" Cana challenged, biting her lip. "Prove it!" she managed to snap before Laxus began to thrust, slowly at first but his speed built up quickly. He grunted with each motion, but this time his objective was to make Cana scream his name rather than fulfil his own desires. He reached forward, his finger entering her wet womanhood. He began to circle her clit once again, making sure to keep it in rhythm with his thrusts. Cana began to moan, shivering uncontrollably as she orgasmed- but Laxus didn't stop.

"Say my name." Laxus growled, next to her ear. Cana shook her head, not ready to admit defeat. As the second wave ended Cana whimpered, her energy seeping away. She couldn't keep this up much longer. Laxus became frustrated at her resistance. "Say it" he growled again, thrusting extra hard to emphasise his point. Another shudder ran through Cana's body, but still, she refused to buckle. "Say my name and I'll stop. All you have to do is say it." Laxus cooed, losing his aggressive tone, determined to win this battle of wills. Laxus began to worry that he was being too rough with her, but in their previous sessions together Cana had orchestrated such things. Minute after minute dragged on and still neither relented until Cana finally gave in.

"Laxus" she moaned, and true to his word Laxus released her. Cana fell down onto the bed, sore and exhausted but still strangely aroused by Laxus' power play. She rolled onto her back, relieved to have the room's cool air settle on her skin. She looked to Laxus who was lying beside her, breathing heavily. He noticed her gaze and smiled smugly.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" he asked, proud of his victory. He closed his eyes, looking almost ready for sleep even though it was only late afternoon.

"If I wasn't so tired I'd show you whose boss." Cana mumbled, closing her own eyes.

"Lucky for me then." Laxus replied, smiling with closed eyes.


	2. Chapter 2- Prove it

A/N: hey there, this latest chapter was fun-ish to write. I admit when I was sitting in class writing this and praying no one would choose to look over my shoulder at the wrong moment and read something a little inappropriate has very amusing. Anyways something that's been gnawing at me lately is I was doing a bit of reading on women's gender roles and in one book they said that sexual material in general objectifies women and creates a class distinction between the two. At first I was like "oh no, more feminist stuff that really is of no interest to me." But as I read on I saw examples of it and it made me realise that the image of sex itself has given women a very 'dumb' role, like the opinion that most women enjoy giving blowjobs and such. I know this is a little too deep for an author's note but I was wondering what you guys think. Do fan fiction lemons generally cast women as the less of the two in heterosexual pairings, or would you say it's more equal?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Cana walked into the guild, the double doors wide open. Unsurprisingly there was no one around other than Mira and Laxus at this hour in the morning. It looked as if Laxus was waiting for the Tribe to arrive so they could set off on a job, he sat, elbows resting on his knees with a large pack resting at his feet. He perked up as he noticed Cana walked towards him, obviously heading towards the request board. He grinned, slipping into his usual smug persona.

"Why don't you ditch Loke and come on a job with a real man? Or are you too scared you wouldn't be able to keep up?" Laxus called, slapping her arse as she walked by. Cana ground her teeth, fists balled as she froze a few metres from Laxus. She was obviously furious, this was the first time he'd ventured so far as to touch her, let alone the months of teasing while good natured most of the time would grate on anyone. Suddenly she had an idea which would surely stop this little charade.

She spun around to face him, hair billowing out in different directions, swaying slightly as she quickly paced towards him. Laxus' eyes widened slightly in surprise but prepared for a punch from the easily angered mage. But she didn't stop before him as he'd expected, she leant forward her chest pressed against his, her hot breath on his neck causing him to swallow loudly.

"Prove it." She challenged, her tongue brushing his ear as she spoke which resulted in a shiver running down his spine despite his efforts to ignore her blatant display. He glanced to the bar, Mira it seemed had left to attend to something in the storage room- thank god, he thought to himself. Cana pulled back, a satisfied smirk on her face and began to turn when Laxus' hand clamped down on hers. Standing to his full height he pulled her against him, mimicking her earlier advances. Breathing onto her neck he whispered into her ear.

"You sure you're up to it?" he asked, lightly nibbling at her ear slightly. Now it was Cana's time to swallow loudly. She didn't expect Laxus to react like this, but she couldn't back down now. She nodded, leaning harder against him to test his resolve. There was a small possibility that this was a joke and all she had to do was play along long enough and he would concede defeat. Of course that was highly unlikely, although the alternate wasn't completely unattractive. Laxus smirked, running a finger down her arm slowly, finishing at her inside of her wrist before entwining his fingers between hers, and leading her outside the guild.

He wove through the streets of Magnolia, his grip on her hand vice tight, forcing her to match his pace. Soon they came to a well-kept apartment building in the outskirts of the city. Before scaling the stairs he glanced to Cana who seemed flustered and out of breath, obviously shocked by his tenacity, but her uncertain nature was unnerving him. While this was most likely a bad idea, she did suggest this, didn't she? "You sure?" he asked, looking towards the building in order to relieve the pressure on her, letting go of her hand. If she backed out now he'd hardly care, it was just sex after all, just a game.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have let you drag me half way across the city." Cana said, brushing her fingers against his. Sure, this wasn't something she had planned, or something she had actually sought after but now she was here the idea of being able to get under his skin was a little too attractive. Laxus nodded, walking towards the building, Cana following close behind him. Laxus reached into his deep pocket to fetch his house keys. When the door swung open Cana took in the large room which consisted of a large king size bed, a small kitchenette, a room which she assumed to be the bathroom and a few assorted cupboards.

Laxus walked in, obviously slightly awkward, waiting for Cana to make the first move. She closed the door behind her, glancing around the room for a window she could open, the stale air slightly suffocating. She found one in the corner, fiddling with the leaver she tried opening it but the louvers wouldn't budge, quickly becoming irritating. Laxus wasn't sure as to her intentions but was soon behind her, nudging the leaver in just the right way so they swung open easily, gusts of fresh air surrounding them. Cana leaned back slightly, the warmth of his chest seeping into her back. Laxus' arms wrapped around her of their own accord, creating a warm cacoon. She revolved, facing him, her hands resting lightly atop his shoulders.

That's when it all changed, she tipped her head back, letting her lips gently collide with his, that infinitesimally small pressure gave birth to a light feeling which spread through his body. He automatically held her closer, pressing down on her lips, getting as much contact as he could. Slowly he removed his shirt, trying not to break contact other than for panted breaths. In his current state Laxus had little conscious thought, the feeling of her tongue tracing his lower lip consuming him. He parted his lips, willingly accepting her tongue which was thrust rather violently into his mouth. He returned her efforts, a hunger growing in the base of his stomach triggered by the sound of her delicate moan against his lips. One hand entangled itself within her hair, pulling her closer to him while his other hand expertly unclipped her top. Her top fell to the ground and his now free hand began massaging her breast. Cana gasped, eyes rolling back into her head as Laxus kneaded her breast, moaning slightly as he began to kiss a trail down her neck.

Cana pulled away from his kisses, walking towards his messy bed, quickly discarding her shoes and skirt to lie down atop the ruffled blankets, watching Laxus as one would an opponent. He squared his shoulders, ready for battle, one he wouldn't lose, not this time. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans, tossing them on the ground to reveal his fully naked body. Cana smirked, looking him over ever so slowly so as to make him squirm under her stare. He walked forward, slowly closing the distance before he was at the edge of the bed, the precipice before him. Cana smirked, not sure whether she wanted him to admit defeat or let their little game continue…

Laxus leant forward till he was kneeling above her, nerves settling beside the hunger in the pit of his stomach. He was torn between crossing a line that generally was guarded with barbed wire and attack dogs but this slight reprieve gave him a false sense of security. He hovered above her, waiting for her to initiate whatever this was going to lead to. He didn't have to wait long before her lips captured his, their bare chests rubbing against each other, hips brushing in a teasing manner. Soon his hard member rubbed against her inner thigh, waiting for entrance. Cana grinned, wanting to tease him a little more before her own needs would overwhelm her. She rubbed her crotch against his rhythmically, quickening her pace until Laxus moaned in frustration, grasping her hips. At this point Cana forfeited, gasping as he slowly entered her, feeling her walls loosen and tighten as he probed deeper.

When he reached the hilt Laxus paused, waiting to see Cana's reaction. She took a deep breath and resumed kissing him, hands sliding over his muscled body. He returned her advances, pulling back to begin their battle. He grinned kissing a trail down to her breast. His mouth enveloped it, his tongue massaging her erect nipple which caused Cana to moan in response, threading her fingers through his hair to hold him closer. He bit her breast lightly, leaving two red crescents on her supple skin causing her breathing to hitch. He thrust quicker, enjoying the way her body curled around his. He moved back to her neck, licking and nibbling the sensitive skin as her hands slid down to his shoulders, feeling the muscles flex beneath his skin.

Cana's nails dug into his skin as the orgasm ripped through her, her breathing ragged. The pain spurned him on, releasing his seed inside her. He grinned, pulling out of her to pull her atop of him as he lay on the ruffled blankets.

"So?" Laxus asked smirking, his hands grasping her hips as she lay above him, grinning.

"Well, I guess what you've got isn't as important as what you can do with it." Cana replied, smirking as Laxus glared at her through his eyelashes, giving him a cheeky look.

"Maybe we should do this again sometime?"


End file.
